Weakness
by illbeonthemoon
Summary: Matt thinks chocolate's bad for Mello's health, so he hides it. What lengths will Mello go to get his chocolate back? MattxMello


_The world needs more Matt. Just Matt, s__eriously._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Unlike most of the other "talented" children here, I remember a lot about the day that I was sentenced to live here at Wammy's.

I'd never had a father that I'd known of. As a curious five year old boy, I would ask my mother at least a couple times a month where my daddy was. I got the same response every time: "You're too good for him, my precious little Matt." Somehow, that never satisfied my curiosity.

My mother was my own personal angel, sent down from Heaven itself. She was beautiful, in my opinion, with eyes as gold as the sun in the middle of summer and long, brown hair. Even though we never had much money, my mother somehow always managed to keep us both fed and pay for our small, but modest apartment. She took care of me for those first five years of my life, and I'll never forget her. I loved her like she was the world, and to me, she was. The funny thing is, I can't even remember her real name.

I remember the day she died. It's all still very clear to me, even ten years later.

A lady, one I did not recognize, took me here- to Wammy's. She led me by the hand through the huge, iron gates, into the building full of loud children, and left me in the middle of the floor to go into a room. Roger's office.

I stared down stupidly at the strange designs and patterns on the floor, clutching the small backpack full of things that I owned in this world. I tried not to cry and wait for the lady to come back. The one time I looked up, I saw a small boy sitting in the corner, about my age with jet black hair pointing in every direction, staring at me. He smiled, if only a little bit. I tried to smile back.

The lady came back, only this time she had a man with her. He smiled at me, a kind, old smile, and led me to the room that I would share with another boy. He explained that since I had no parents now, I would stay here with all the other kids like me and live here until I was old enough to move out on my own.  
I walked into my room and started to put whatever possessions away that I had. It did take long.

And then I heard the door creak open.

I heard a tiny voice, not unlike mine, only it was stronger and held more confidence. "Who are you? Are you new here?"

I turned around, seeing a boy the same height as me, with pale blonde hair down to his chin, dressed in all black. In his hand there was a half eaten chocolate bar, and a smear of chocolate on the corner of his mouth.

"My name is Matt." My voice shook.

The boy smiled bleakly. "I'm Mello."

* * *

And like I've said, ever since that day we've been friends, I haven't been able to get rid of him.

Or maybe he hasn't been able to get rid of me. I guess I'll never know.

"Matt! Get your ass over here!" Ugh. Asshole, he is.

"Yes, your majesty?" I mumbled, paused my game and put down my PSP. I looked up at an angry Mello, who had an orange tint to him, looking through my goggles.

"Did you hide my chocolate AGAIN?! I told you that the next time you did that I was going to-" I cut him off at his empty threat. A many times as I had been threatened by him in my lifetime, I never took him seriously. He never hurt me, like I knew he wouldn't.

"Chill already, would you? You need to lay off the chocolate awhile, you're going to get diabetes." I smirked, and he threw a pillow from across the room at my head and missed, which made me laugh louder. It hit my PSP, which was balancing on the arm of the chair of I was sitting in, and it cluttered to the ground.

"Hey! You asshole, you're paying for that if it breaks!" I yelled at him. It was Mello's turn to smirk. I bent down to pick it up, examining it. It seemed to still work as good as it had before- no scratches or dents either. The game, although, that I had paused earlier had been erased, so I was pretty pissed that I had to start over again. I pulled a blueberry lollipop out of my pocket, popped in my mouth, and peeked up at Mello.

He was staring at me, and when our eyes met, he looked away nonchalantly. I felt the corner of my mouth tugging up in a smile. I went back to playing my game, carefully composing my face to look like it had before. I could feel his eyes on me, which sent a surge of happiness through me.

_What the hell_, I thought.

I chuckled to myself. No way. No way did I have actually _feelings_ for _Mello_. It wasn't possible. There was no possible way, not even in this screwed up world that-

"What's so funny over there?" I heard him say, pulling me out of my thoughts. My face grew warm, just hearing his voice and putting my earlier thoughts together with the sound. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice.

"I...nothing." I murmured, pretending to be intrigued by my game, which for the first time _ever_, I was not. _Maybe_...I thought for one traitorous second. I shook my head, trying and failing to clear the thoughts from it.

"Whatever." He muttered under his breath. He seemed to forget the reason that he was mad at me anyways- which was good.

"Hey, wait a minute! You didn't tell me where you put it!" He got up off the bed that he was lounging on a moment ago and sauntered over to my spot on the chair. I looked up at him with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Diabetes! You'll get sick, and then you'll never be able to beat Near!" I knew I had said the wrong thing when I saw the look on his face. He looked completely...menacing. I cringed into the back of the chair as he glared me down.

He spoke loud and slow, "Don't you ever bring Near into this. Now give me the fucking chocolate. I know you have it."

I gulped, and suddenly the stash of all the chocolate of his I could find, which was concealed with pillow that was behind me, felt terribly obvious. He knew I was guilty, I knew I was guilty. He would find it, and get diabetes. Damn it.

His eyes suddenly weren't glaring into mine anymore. They stared at the pillow behind me, at a corner of a chocolate bar that had somehow peeked out. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I was surprised when he reached his hand around my back and fished around for his candy. I jumped and grunted angrily, "Mello! Get away," while struggling to get his hand away from the chocolate behind me. I tugged on his arm, and with a loud exhalation, Mello fell face first, almost collapsing on top of me. But instead of landing in my lap, his body froze over mine, his face just centimeters away. I stopped breathing.

My thought jumbled up, but I picked one out. _Gay Matt!_ it told me. Damn thoughts, they couldn't be trusted.

His eyes were locked on mine, just as wide and shocked as mine seemed to be at the moment. His breathing hadn't ceased like mine had- his warm breath tickled my face, making it that much harder to breathe. And then, unconsciously, I leaned just a fraction of a bit closer. It was enough for Mello though, because he was instantly inching closer and closer...until the tips of our noses were touching. It all seemed extremely gay to me, like something you'd laugh at in a movie, but honestly at this point I couldn't care less.

His hands were gripping the upper part of my arm, using me for balance. He didn't protest our position, and neither did I. It was too much like heaven for me to even contemplate moving.

And then, ever so slowly, he closed his eyes and pressed his soft, warm, lips to mine. My heart was ready to jump out of my chest, as I kissed him back, putting more force into it. He replied happily, something I couldn't see Mello do at all. I knotted my hands in his hair, and kissed him until we both broke away, trying to put air back into out lungs.

He grinned at me, and I grinned back. Quickly, before I could protest, he grabbed a chocolate bar from behind me and ran back to the bed in the opposite corner of the room. He looked up at me once, then curled up on the bed.

Quietly, I made my way to his side and wrapped my arms around him. I could almost _feel_ his smile.

So maybe Mello was an chocoholic asshole, but he was _my_ chocoholic asshole.

* * *

_Review? Please?_


End file.
